oO अ๑ El misterioso admirador अ๑Oo
by Guishe
Summary: Todos los días al despertar siempre encontraba lo mismo en la puerta de su habitación, una flor roja y un papel junto a el... alguna frase bonita recitada con desesperación y ella no sabia quien era el progenitor de todo esto...¿tu lo descubriras? jeje


**Holis.. bueno aqui me tienen nuevamente con una de mis nuevas creaciones...esta tambien la hice para un reto...pero no les dire nada...quiero que se sorprendan tanto como la protagonista... jeje**

**besos y desde ya muchisimas Gracias por leerme!**

**Atentamente Alagada...**

**Guishe**

* * *

****

****

**_•°o.O अ๑ _El misterioso admirador_ अ๑O.o°•_**

**__**

**__**

Todos los días al despertar siempre encontraba lo mismo en la puerta de su habitación, una flor roja y un papel junto a el... alguna frase bonita recitada con desesperación y ella no sabia quien era el progenitor de todo esto...

Hermione aun así sonreía...su admirador secreto parecía que la conocía demasiado... sabia sus gustos eso estaba claro.

Una vez que cerró la puerta se sentó en la cama con la rosa en sus manos y sonrió para sus adentros...

Abrió la nota lentamente y leyó...

"Una sonrisa suya es mi gloria, y por alcanzar su cariño le tributaría el homenaje de todo mi ser..."

Hermione sonrió y se recostó nuevamente en la cama con la sonrisa en su rostro levemente sonrojado... no era la primera vez que aquel ser anónimo le dejaba frases dedicadas a ella en la puerta de su cuarto de perfecta

Por un momento pensó que podía llegar a ser Ron... pero pronto lo descarto cuando lo vio abrazado a parvati...

No era el hombre de sus sueños... por mucho tiempo lo había creído así... pero no...Solo había sentido mucho afecto a su amigo y compañero...

Ella solo había conocido la amistad y estaba lejos de llegar a conocer el amor...o eso pensaba... pues desde que este ser misterioso le dejaba recados y regalos a ella... su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

¿Quien seria? se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Se dormía muy tarde y se levantaba temprano solo para poder abrir la puerta y encontrar nuevamente esos obsequios.

Y sonreír una vez mas tontamente... como lo venia haciendo desde hacia mas de dos semanas.

hermione se levanto luego de haber estado cuestionándose una vez mas quien seria ese anónimo personaje que le dedicaba todas esas cosas, pero una vez mas se levanto sin siquiera poder haber sacado ninguna conclusión.

Se vistió para dirigirse a las clases como todos los días. Se peino y salio para el gran salón, para encontrarse allí con sus mejores amigos... mientras desayunaban Hermione paso su mirada por todos los alumnos varones de su mesa...no había nadie observándola, nadie parecía interesado en su reacción... tenia que comenzar a descartar posibilidades y así encontrar al supuesto romántico, admirador y soñador que le escribía esas cosas tan hermosas.

Hacia ya varios días que recibía las mismas notas, cartas, halagos y demás y las intrigas iban en aumento, hermione ya no aguantaba sin saber quien era el que escribía con tanto esmero aquellas palabras que le llegaban a l corazón.

Tenia muchas ganas de poder verlo, saber quien era, ver su cara, su imagen y porque no hasta darse cuenta que por una vez que en la vida alguien la había visto aun siendo invisible.

Un día se sentó en la punta de la cama, releyendo una de las tantas cartas que había recibido. Quería poder encontrar algún indicio de quien era su autor… alguna pista de donde hallarlo.

Ya las notas no se limitaban solo a aparecer en su puerta, sino que también debajo de su escritorio en las aulas concurridas… llegaban en lechuzas, en el desayuno donde la gente siempre recibía sus correspondencias… ella no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que abría una de estas donde decía.

"mas allá del horizonte… mas allá de la vida… mas allá de la muerte…seguirás en mi memoria… en mi corazón"

Hermione podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora… mientras escudriñaba el gran salón alborotado de alumnos. No podía lograr descubrirlo y la intriga se iba acrecentando.

Un día decidió que no quería seguir con esto… quería ser participe del juego…no quería ser mas la intrigada… sino la que intrigara…la que sorprendiera… y quería poder ver a el creador de ese sentimiento que crecía en su pecho.

No sabia como era esa persona pero lo que si sabia era que le había tocado lo más profundo de su corazón con cada palabra expresada y con cada piropo dedicado a ella.

Un noche se levanto decidida que ella también quería participar de esto… ¿pero como hacerlo si no sabia quien era¿Como hacerlo si no sabia como comunicarse con el¿Cómo haría para hacerle saber a ese personaje que ella se sentía muy agradecida con lo que el le había escrito?

Se sintió impotente… e inútil por no ser capaz de usar algún medio para poder hacerle llegar a esa persona que le intrigaba sus más profundos sentimientos.

Se dirigió a al espejo y se miro aun intentando imaginarlo….ese personaje no tenia rostro… solo frases.

"la luna me sonríe con tu rostro de ángel… tu mirada me ilumina mi día, tu y solo tu… tienes cautivo mi corazón"

Y de repente sonrió…se le había ocurrido la manera… no podía haber otra.

Sabia que aquel admirador siempre aparecía en los momentos en lo que ella no estaba, o dormía o en su defecto por medio de un intermediario.

Así fue como decidiendo cuando seria el día mas indicado lo preparo todo.

Sabia que su compañero de cuarto no estaría… sabía que este no volvería porque seguramente se había ido con alguna de sus amiguitas de las cuales siempre alardeaba… no volverla hasta ya muy entrada la noche…casi ya amaneciendo.

Se baño casi soñando en lo que horas después estaría realizando… quizás llegaría el momento y podría verlo… la ilusión le hizo dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa.

Se vistió con la mejor ropa que encontró, no quería que si él la veía pensara que siempre estaba desarreglada.

No era su costumbre ponerse cosas ajustada a su cuerpo pero para aquella ocasión decidió que era lo conveniente.

Su figura era perfecta, no podía negarlo tenia buenas curvas y reconocía que su amiga tenia razón cuando le recriminaba que debía arreglarse mas para no pasar desapercibida… pero ella siempre tubo presente que quien la quisiera debería quererla como estuviera y no por lo que llevara puesto o cuanto mostrara de este.

Pero la ocasión llamaba a la acción y ella dispuso a pintarse mientras no podía de dejar de pensar en diferentes personas que podrían llegar a ser los autores de todos sus desvelos con las cartas en las manos… o su poca atención en su clase pensando en cada una de las palabras expresada en ellas.

Una vez que estuvo lista y su compañero de torre marcho, se puso en marcha para prepararlo todo…ese debía ser el momento.

Limpio todo, aunque eso estaba de más, ya que el interlocutor del hecho no prestaría atención a la sala sino a su objetivo pero ella estaba nerviosa así que lo realizo.

Una vez que ya hubo acabado y la hora de la noche avanzaba decidió que ya era momento de esconderse.

Miro todo el lugar para saber cual era el más conveniente y salio corriendo tras el enorme sillón que engalanaba aquel lugar.

Mientras esperaba el corazón le palpitaba más rápido.

Y pronto este parecía que iba a dejar de latir…se comenzaron a oír unos pasos en el pasillo que llevaba a su torre y Hermione comenzó a alterarse.

Pronto escucho su contraseña y un hombre entro por ella.

La oscuridad era inmensa, no lograba distinguir su rostro y la luz iba cambiando mientras el caminaba con lo cual no podía identificarlo y en un momento freno en la puerta de ella…

Saco de su capa una rosa la cual ayudado de su varita hizo que se enredara en el picaporte y la carta quedara sujeta a ella.

El personaje se disponía a marcharse cuando Hermione no lo resistió mas y se paro de detrás de aquel sillón gritando.

-Espere, aquí estoy…ya no hace falta las cartas, cuando me lo puede decir a mí… no me intrigue mas por favor…. Y Gracias – dijo todo esto tan amontonado que quizás no había logrado deducir nada de lo que había dicho pero ya estaba todo en juego.

El individuo quedo completamente helado ante aquello, el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, lo había descubierto…

Hermione se dispuso a caminar sorteando al sillón y se dirigió a él con la esperanza de lograrlo ver luego de tantos meses, quería saber quien era el creador de que su corazón tuviera esperanzas.

-¡No! – Se profirió el individuo.-espera – dijo sin más y Hermione se quedo estática.

-¿Que…que pasa?-dijo la muchacha

-Déjamelo hacer a mi manera ¿si? – Dijo él- no quiero que salgas corriendo al verme.

-¿Porque lo haría? – dijo Hermione que con solo pensar en esa idea no le cabía en la cabeza.

-Por favor – susurro el individuo.

-Está bien – dijo la muchacha y en ese preciso momento una tela le cubrió los ojos y sintió como el muchacho comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

Hermione estaba consternada y se preguntaba "¿porque no deja que lo vea¿Qué lo reconozca?" Y pronto como se formulo aquellas preguntas tembló al contacto de la mano de él rozándole las mejillas y su corazón estallo.

-Porque no dejas que te vea – dijo la muchacha acercando la mano hacia él, la cual él tomo y beso suavemente.

-Porque no seria lo correcto – dijo este nuevamente bajo, dificultándole la escucha a Hermione.

Pronto sintió como el muchacho se alejaba de ella y Hermione no se lo iba a permitir, porque por más que tuviera la venda en los ojos ella quería reconocerlo, agradecerle, estar con él, conocerlo.

Tiro del brazo que aun agarraba firmemente, aquel que él había besado y tiro de él susurrando.

-Aun no te marches – y él se quedo.

Se acerco a ella, temblando, se arrimo, la contemplo embelezado de poderla apreciar de esa forma y la acaricio suavemente recorriendo todo su bello rostro

Hermione pensaba que el corazón se le saldría de emoción…sus nervios estaban alterados y ella solo quería disfrutarlo.

Se arrimo mas y llevo sus manos hacia él, toco su capa, subió lentamente, quería tocar su rostro para así reconocerlo, subió lentamente por su cuello, su mano temblaba y podía sentir su respiración agitaba mientras el pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente.

Hermione siguió subiendo hasta que llego a su mejilla y el se arrimo mas a ella y la beso.

La beso tiernamente, como jamás nadie la había besado.

Hermione podía sentir el palpitar del corazón del muchacho junto al de ella y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir una caricia de el sobre ella.

Lo beso con desespero, luego de tantos meses de recibir cartas de él, no podía negarlo, parecía que se había enamorado.

Pero aun no sabia quien era ese personaje, pero en ese momento solo quería disfrutar del suave beso.

Hermione llevo ambas manos a su cuello y debió hacer puntitas de pie para quedar bien pegada a su cuerpo mientras este la sujetaba con delicadeza mientras la besaba con desesperación.

Y luego así como todo rápidamente había sucedido término.

El muchacho se separo de ella y se marcho sin decir una palabra

Y Hermione se quedo helada.

Aun con los ojos cubiertos se tiro al suelo sentándose, para así pensar…pensar en lo que había pasado.

Recordó su cuerpo, era grande, su cuello, suave, su rostro… y su corazón se freno.

Y susurro…

-Snape- quedándose completamente atónita, sentada en aquel lugar donde las cosas más inconsedibles podían ser posibles.

* * *

**FIN**

y cada una de ustedes en sus pensamientos sabra como esta historia continuara... jajaj

besitos

y

jamas dejen de soñar!!

Guishe 


End file.
